(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmitting apparatus for a hybrid vehicle.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a power transmitting apparatus that has enhanced durability and reduced noise, and in which a torque is reduced when the vehicle is parked on a slanted road.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a hybrid vehicle is an electric vehicle operated by utilizing an engine and a motor.
The hybrid vehicle uses power of the engine as a main power and uses power of an electric source (i.e., the motor) as an auxiliary power.
Therefore, the hybrid vehicle has a merit that it has a small ratio for transforming mechanical energy into electrical energy and has a high power transmitting efficiency.
As described, the power transmitting apparatus for a hybrid vehicle, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a first shaft 2, a planetary gear set PG, and second and third shafts 4 and 6.
The first shaft 2 receives power from the engine, and the planetary gear set PG is disposed to the first shaft 2.
A generator G and a motor M are respectively disposed to a front and a back of the planetary gear set PG and the power output from a ring gear R of the planetary gear set PG is transmitted to the second and third shafts 4 and 6.
Then, the power is finally transmitted to the wheels (not shown), down-shifted by the second and third shafts 4 and 6 and transmitted by a differential 8.
More particularly, a planet carrier PC of the planetary gear set PG is connected to the first shaft 2, a sun gear S is connected to the generator G, and the ring gear R is connected to the motor M and simultaneously connected to a drive sprocket 10.
The drive sprocket 10 transmits the power to the second shaft 4 through a driven sprocket 12 and a chain 14 of the second shaft 4.
A counter drive gear 16 of the second shaft 4 transmits the power by being engaged to a counter driven gear 18 of the third shaft 6.
A final gear 20 of the third shaft 6 is engaged to a differential gear 22 and transmits the power to a fourth shaft 24 through the differential 8 by finally down-shifting the power.
However, according to the power transmitting apparatus for the hybrid vehicle of the prior art, a load occurred from the drive sprocket 10 of the ring gear R of the planetary gear set PG in an axial direction and a perpendicular direction to the axial direction is not supported.
Therefore, problems occur that durability is deteriorated and noise is produced.
In particular, since the drive sprocket 10 is disposed in front of the planetary gear set PG by a connecting member 28 disposed to an end portion of a boss portion B of the ring gear R in a perpendicular direction to the shaft, in a case that the planetary gear set PG vibrates in the axial direction, a problem occurs that a supporting force of the connecting member 28 is weak.
In the back of the planetary gear set PG, a hub shaft HS connected with a rotor MR of the motor M and a connecting hub 52 of the ring gear R are simply connected in the perpendicular direction with each other.
Therefore, in a case that the planetary gear set PG vibrates in a perpendicular direction of the first shaft 2 a supporting force of the connecting hub 52 is weak, and therefore problems occur that durability of the planetary gear set PG is deteriorated and noise is produced.
In addition, because a parking gear 30 is disposed to the third shaft 6, in a case that the vehicle is parked on a slanted road a torque operated between the parking gear 30 and a sprag (not shown) is high.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.